


These are [our] words of love

by randomity



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomity/pseuds/randomity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as I can remember we have always been together, you and me. It is natural for me to be with you, like mackerel and pineapple. Without one, it feels incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are [our] words of love

 

For as long as I can remember we have always been together, you and me. It is natural for me to be with you, like mackerel and pineapple. Without one, it feels incomplete.

  

 

 _You always took care of my childish side. So, for listening to me, I’ll always be_ _  
grateful, grateful to you._

 

Remember that time when we sneaked in Samezuka (or probably any time similar to that)?

 “Don’t take your clothes off here!” you screamed, immobilizing my hands from my intended goal. Your obvious panic annoyed me at that time. “But Makoto was the one who brought me here to swim!” I’ll be honest, I acted like a kid back then -- and no, I wasn't pouting. Eventually, you and Nagisa got to hold me back off for a while. Despite that, it’s always though. You always know how to deal with me in the end. (If not, we always end up in trouble together too.)

 

  

_What did you eat yesterday?_

“Mackerel again?” Your face was scrunched up like every time it did upon seeing the fish. I just kept my focus on the dish, “Nobody’s forcing you to eat it.” You sighed disapprovingly, muttering about my unhealthy diet. But, without fail, you’d eat it and your face lights up with delight and muted praise as if it’s the first you've eaten my cooking.

 

 

_What did you do?_

 

Under the cooling warmth of the water, I could hear the bell’s usual chime. Knowing it was you I’d rather stay under water and wait until I hear your voice, until I see your smile. “You were in the bath with your swimsuit on _again_?” Hearing you say that reminds me of how often you were with me, and I smile to myself.

 

 

_How much did you think about me?_

“I hope it gets warmer so you could swim.” “Should I use salt or miso on my fish?” “’This is the real reason we started a swim club.’ That’s what you’re probably thinking.”

 Yes, you’re likely to know what I’m thinking of more than I could voice out, so I turn away slightly hoping to hide my deepest feelings. ~~I’d rather tell you myself.~~

 

 

_Let’s talk about things like this?_

Every day we would walk together you would ramble off about anything under the sun, how hard our exam was, how Nagisa bullied Rei into going to the arcade, or how twins almost rendered you unconscious while playing. I won’t admit it, but your voice is one of the things that I don’t tire of hearing.

 

  

_The me that is like you, the you that is like me. We are similar yet different, but since we’re different, we’re similar._

 

Since we were young, we've held each other’s hands. When you’re afraid, you always hold on to me. When I didn't need anyone to pull me up from the water, you’re always there with an offered hand and never-failing smile. You who was scared of most things held on for courage, me who was lost held on for support. I couldn't imagine a life without you.

 

 

  _I’ll send it all to you as my words of love._

“I appreciate you for being there for me.” You always were. “Haru?!” You let out a startled voice, my heart skipped a beat.

  

_I love you, Makoto._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ai Kotoba and definitely inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiPwfHN8Itw .
> 
> I've loved this song since before and seeing it on my OTP just made me melt in happiness. Anyway! I have been experimenting with my writing and I don't think I've really put out my best on this one. (To be honest, this is just a random urge to write at 2AM. Sorry about that.) I'm not very fond with songfics myself but I can't help trying it out when I watched the video. Oh well.
> 
> Any annoying mistakes, feel free to point it out. I hope you liked it!


End file.
